The Lost Brother
by Darkfire78
Summary: What happens when your Arch-Enemy discovers your long lost brother, manipulates him, and then releases him on you and your friends? Armed with the knowledge to take out your whole team, he can't be stopped or reasoned with. The man orchestrating the entire thing sits back, laughing watching his ultimate game unfold.
1. PROLOGUE

The Lost Brother

By Darkfire78

All characters belong to Marvel Comics, except OC's which are of my own creations.

[PROLOGUE]

Kyoto Japan

9:00PM EST, May 1, 2015

The stars were shining brightly in the night sky. The cherry blossoms were dancing in the winds, embarking on a journey that they would never return from. Through the clouds, a silver and white shape begins to descend from the skies to the waiting earth below.

The Eclipse 550 came to a slowing stop on the private airstrip. Waiting there on the tarmac were five men of Japanese descent. Four were wearing finely tailored black suits, while the oldest of the group wore a brown, deep blue, and forest green traditional kimono. Armed with SMG'S, the four men stood behind the man, while his arms were crossed within his dark sleeves. The two katanas on his hip were well within reach if need be.

The folding steps lowered, and down them came an older man with short reddish brown hair wearing a smug grin. Standing five foot, eleven inches, he was somewhere in his fifties, and in peak physical condition. You could tell not only from his private jet, but his expensively tailored black suit that he was a man of power, money, and privilege.

As if that will help them, he thought as he walked up to the men, noticing their weapons at the ready. He stopped before the older gentleman in the kimono whom bowed deep, and returned the gesture. His luggage was taken over to the black town car parked on the side and placed in the trunk by two of the armed guards.

"I hope your flight was uneventful."

"We were not picked up on your government's radar if that is what you mean."

"Indeed."

"As much as I enjoy our little talks Hiro-san, I want to know if my money was well spent. I spent a small fortune and I believe it is time to see if my investment has brought fruit.", the American said walking beside the smaller Japanese man.

"After many years, we have found him. He has been in the mountains of the Iga Prefecture for the past twenty-two years.", the older man replied.

"How are you sure it is him?"

"We tested a sample of his blood against the DNA sample you supplied. It is a 100% match."

"How did you get a blood sample from the target?"

"You do not understand. He has been living in the Minimoto Temple since he was a child. He has studied the martial arts since he could walk. It was not easy for my men to infiltrate the Temple grounds. Five of my men did not return. The only reason reason why we retrieved the blood sample was from one of my fallen men. The blood was on his blade that he had the presence of mind to pass on to another before he fell."

Not only a martial artist, but isn't afraid to take a life? This keeps getting better and better. No, I need to change my plans. Perhaps this can work out to my benefit.

Getting into the backseat of the black town car, the American continued to process the information he had just been informed. Hiro Tanagwa slid into the seat beside him, removing his swords from his waist. His guards got into the black Range Rover. The American, finally done formulating his plan, turned to his "friend" and said, "Take me to him."

"Did you not hear what I said? He is untouchable. We cannot get to him."

The American leaned in towards Hiro, a sadistic and sinister evil grin lighting up his face. "Leave it to me."

Hiro Tanagwa leaned back in his seat, and swore to himself that he should never have done business with the American. The American however, just leaned back in his seat, and readjusted his silk green tie. Pouring a glass of sake for himself, he gestures towards Hiro. The older Japanese man shakes his head and tells the driver to begin their journey to the Iga Prefecture.

 _The coward, after my business is done at this temple, I may have to terminate our partnership_ , the American thinks to himself as he slams back his sake and pours himself another. The town car pulls off, followed by the Range Rover, headed towards the mountains of the Iga Prefecture.


	2. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Marvel Comics, except OC's which are of my own creations.

 **[ONE]**

New York City, USA

9:00PM EST. May 1, 2015

The sky was dark, and covered with clouds. The stars trying to shine through them, continued to watch over earth like celestial beings.

The concrete jungle was alive with cars horns and alarms blaring, loud music blasting away, and the ever present angry shouting from the citizens of the 'Big Apple'.

Perched on a gargoyle of the Woolworth building, the city's guardian watches the streets below, while listening to his police scanner, and waits for a crime to stop. No one below would see his infamous and distinctive red and blue costume up here.

The white mirror eye lenses of his red mask. The black webs covering his mask and the other red areas of his costume. The red spider emblem on his back, on a blue background, and black spider emblem on the center of his chest within the webs on his chest. Every citizen knew they had a guardian angel, although a little sarcastic and mouthy at times, his heart was great and he loved his city and the people he protected.

 _Man, it's just too quiet tonight. Other than the few domestic violence cases the boys in blue have already dealt with, and the three muggers I stopped earlier, ain't nothing going down tonight. Hmmm, maybe the creeps..._

Suddenly the tingling in the back of his head took him out of his inner monologue. Standing up on the gargoyle, he dives off, free falling fast to the pavement below. At the last possible second, he extends his left arm out, and pressing down on his palm, fires a webline from his wrist mounted webshooter at a nearby skyscraper. Reaching the apex of his swing, he lets go of the web and fires another one from his right webshooter at another skyscraper.

"WOOOOHOOOO!", he yells, the pedestrians below watching him as he continues to swing to his destination.

The buzzing in his head intensifies the closer he gets to the building fifty yards before him.

He lands silently on the building, and follows his Spider Sense, crawling up the building to the source of the disturbance.

Finding a hole cut out in the glass of the highrise penthouse suite, he enters, then immediately jumps to the ceiling, hiding there in the shadows.

Crawling along the ceiling, he stays in the shadows. Hearing voices down the hall, he continues to crawl towards them along the ceiling until he comes to the corner, and pops his head out.

In the master bedroom standing by the now opened wall safe is three men, each dressed in black military fatigues, and highly armed.

On the floor, bound and gagged were the family of the house. The husband was slumped over, blood trailing down the side of his head, a large gash from the top of his head, his short cropped black hair mixing with the blood. His chest rising and lowering with his shallow breaths. Probably a concussion. The wife was looking around frantically. She was clearly a young mother, with long flowing auburn locks, crystal blue eyes, a very attractive face, and voluptuous body. She was sobbing uncontrollably, trying to reach for her scared children which were tied to the legs of the cherry armoire. The boy no more than nine. His hair was black and short like his father's. He had a defiant look on his face, daggers shooting out of his hazel eyes, brave kid. The little girl around five or six had tears running down her round face. Her hair, auburn like her mothers, was tied in two pigtails, and her blue eyes held nothing but fear.

Weighing his options, and not wanting to endanger the family by rushing in headfirst, he crawls into the room along the ceiling silently, moving towards the armed intruders.

"Man I can't believe they keep this much bread at home. Didn't they ever hear of a bank?", one of the men says as he continues to empty the contents of the safe into a bag.

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't be able to do this so easily now would we? Haha.", replied another as he held the bag open for his cohort.

"Damn would you look at these?", the first one said as he held a handful of flawless diamonds in his gloved hands.

"Hurry up. We don't got all day. We still hafta take care of our loose ends before we get the hell out here.", the third one says, looking at the family with a murderous glare in his eyes behind his black balaclava.

"Oh riiiight,", the first one says as he dumps the last of the contents from the safe into the bag. "I'm going first."

He walks over to the wife, who was still sobbing and trying to reach her children. He pulls out a knife, and cuts the slack from the rope tying her to the footboard.

"Nonononono..." she cries as he rips her blouse, and throws her onto the bed.

Inching his way to the bed with a predatory look in his eyes, he holds the knife out before him. "I'm gonna take my time and do things to you that your husban..." he started to say but was stopped with a web bullet to his mouth.

Another attached to his knife hand, and soon he was pulled up into the air, only for his face to meet a red fist with a black web design.

As soon as it happened , it was already over. In the milliseconds after he was punched unconscious, he was soon webbed to the ceiling.

"SPIDERMAN!"

He had dropped down from the ceiling and landed between the remaining two intruders. In a smooth and quick movement that was almost too fast to see, he had unarmed both men, and was standing between them and their intended victims.

"Ya know, usually I might joke around, and talk nonstop, with my rapier wit," he said as he cracks his neck, followed by his knuckles. "But when I see some punks about to harm a mother in front of her own children in the manner in which you were... it makes me almost want to be like the Punisher."

He moves quicker than they can react to. Palming ones face, he jumps up, swinging his body around. Extending his right leg out, "But I think I would much rather take a page out of ol' Hornhead's book.". His foot connects with a snap, the momentum carrying him back around, as he releases his hold on the man's face, the other one spins from the kick and falls to the floor unconscious.

The last man standing, fixes his balaclava from where it was pulled down on his face and looks up. Only to see a blurry red fist coming at him. He falls to the floor, joining his buddy in dreamland.

After webbing them both up to the floor, he turns his attention to the frightened family. Quickly removing the bonds from the mother, who was clearly in shock on the bed, and not taking it personally when she backed away from him in fright. Not waiting for her to come to her senses, he moves to the children, releasing them. The little girl lunges for him, crying into his chest, while the little boy's eyes begin to water up. He lifts them both up in his arms, and places them on the bed with their mother. She's crying again uncontrollably and reaches out for them. Pulling them both into her embrace, her daughter starts crying again, and the little boy begins to sob.

He walks over, crouches down, and begins to check on the condition of the husband. Pulling his right glove off, he tries to find a pulse on the man's neck, but doesn't.

Tears start to well up in his eyes, and he takes a deep shaky breath. Maybe if I was faster I could have stopped this... he says to himself as he bows his head. Looking back at the surviving family members, he stands up, and walks over to the phone on the nightstand beside the bed.

Picking up the handset, he dials 911. "Hello operator, I need the police and EMS to 100 Barclay 19B. Home invasion. No... yes. Please hurry." He says then places the handset back onto the receiver. Sighing deeply, he turns back to the family, and finds them all looking at him expectantly with red and swollen eyes from crying. Not knowing what to do or say, but not wanting to leave them there alone, especially in a room with their dead father and husband, he looks down at his feet.

"I'm sorry." he says still looking at his feet with his shoulders slumped in defeat.

The little girl jumps off the bed and wraps her arms around his legs, crying again. He looks up at the mother, who was quietly sobbing, and raises her hand to her mouth as the tears fall freely.

They knew that their daddy and her husband was gone. The little boy gets up from the bed, crosses over to him, and now crying, wraps his arms around Spiderman's waist. He bends over, wrapping his arms protectively around the two children. The mother shakingly crosses over to him and sways on her feet.

Spiderman catches her with one arm before she falls, and steadies her swaying form. Reaching down with one hand, he pulls the little girl up, and deposits her on his shoulders. Holding his red gloved right hand out, the little boy takes it. Lifting the mother up off her feet as she sways back and forth against him as she continues to sob, he pulls her close, and carries the family out of the bedroom and the tragedy that happened there.

Once in the Great Room, he deposits the family members down onto their plush couch. He ponders on what to do next, and decides to web a swing from the ceiling for the little girl. She giggles and hiccups through her sobs, and he places her in the swing. He looks to the boy, and points at the swing. Nodding through his tears, the boy answers. Spiderman webs another swing for the boy from the ceiling. Now with both children are in their swings, Spiderman goes into the kitchen, and retrieves two bottles of water, and two Caprisuns. Handing the juices to the children, he kneels down before them.

Pulling his mask up to the bridge of his nose, he says, "Now these swings will only last an hour. After sixty minutes they will disappear, okay?"

"Is...it... be... because of magic?", the little girl asks fighting through her sobs.

"No sweetie, I made my webs to only last an hour because I don't want other people to have to clean up my mess. If they didn't disappear, my webs would be all over the city forever and ever.", he smiles.

The little girl smiles shyly back. He stands up, walks over to the mother and hands her a bottled water. She looks up at him, her blue eyes swollen and a look of confusion and hopelessness on her face. He turns to leave through the hole in the window he entered through, when the mother grabs his hand.

"Ann...annn.., hourrr. Th...thheyy will hu..hurtt... hurt us aagain...", she studders out hysterically, squeezing his hand with surprising strength.

"No ma'am. They're unconscious and the police are on their way. They'll be here long before the webbing dissolves.", he attempts to reassure her.

"Puh... puh... pleeassseee... ddonnttt... gggooo...", she pleads, still squeezing his hands.

He smiles softly and nods his head. Taking a seat next to her, she breaks down, clinging to his chest and crying uncontrollably again. He pulls her into an embrace and holds her, while she cries, and the children continue to swing on the web swings he made for them. In the distance sirens could be heard carrying on the winds.

 **Your reviews are welcome, as are your feedback and suggestions on what to improve on.**


	3. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Marvel Comics, except OC's which are of my own creations.

 **[TWO]**

Inside a Town Car Traveling Down a Dirt Road

30 Miles Outside of the Iga Prefecture, Japan

10:17 PM EST May 1, 2015

The cherry blossom trees, Japanese maples and pines were a blur as the convoy sped down the road. Fallen leaves, dust, and gravel kicked up as the vehicles continued their voyage towards the mountains of the Iga Prefecture.

In the lead vehicle, Norman Osborne's brilliant mind was silently contemplating his next move, while Hiro Tanagwa was meditating quietly beside him.

 _This game of ours has reached an all new level Spiderman. So many years and energy has been wasted on our dance. Now that I have the means to finally break you completely, as I believed I had before with our dear Gwendolyn... we shall change the tempo. Hahahhahaha!_

Hiro Tanagwa opened his eyes and glanced over at his companion. He again notices the maniacal glint in his eyes and wondered what Norman Osborne had planned for the Gaijin. Closing his eyes, quiets his mind and returns to his meditation.

Outside the dust picks up from the convoy heading off into the mountains, and the cherry blossoms dance in the wind.

Norman reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a cell phone. Clicking on the name of one from his list of contacts, he pushes the send button and awaits for an answer on the other line.

After a few rings a deep voice responds, " You left the country so soon, I thought the ''King' was never supposed to leave his Kingdom."

"Yes well, you of all people should know that sometimes if the King does not leave his Kingdom from time to time, the Realm will fall."

"True enough. What do you want 'Mason', or shall I call you Norman again as the Banks alias is no longer being used I take it?"

 _Keep calm and let him gloat_. "I need a favor my old friend."

"Ha! Of course of course you do. Everyone eventually needs a favor." The deep inhale of a Cuban cigar could be heard.

"I need ten of your Hand ninja to be at the base of the mountain range in the Iga Prefecture of Japan. Just for a precaution. Not yet sure if I will need their services or not."

"They are multi-talented, and offer a wide variety of services."

"Yes, I know this. I am just not yet sure what their involvement in the matter will be."

"Very well. I will contact the head of the Japanese branch there and have a group of ten arriving within two hours. The regular fee will be required and payment will be needed to be wired before their arrival."

"Ever the businessman. I will wire the payment into the account as soon as we are done here."

"I am sure of that Norman, you have always paid your debts on a timely manner in the past, but this is business my friend."

"Understood."

"Before you come back home, you may want to change your face and identity again Norman. The Federal government and Interpol still have you on the Most Wanted list."

"Well aware of this, and I am already scheduled for getting some work done, and a new alias is already assumed now. But thank you for your concern anyhow,"

"Not concern, just business Norman. Good day." Another deep inhale and exhale of the Cuban cigar could be heard as the call was disconnected.

Norman smiled to himself as he transferred the funds from several of his dummy accounts into the offshore account that he had been paying for services rendered for almost twenty-five years now. Yes it is true that when he induced himself with the Goblin formula all those years ago, he had lost his fortune and his acquaintances due to his identity being exposed. But he had always been able to rebuild. And he had always had one "friend", when they were not trying to kill each other because it was "best for business".

[New York City, New York USA]

The 'Rose' high rise grew out of the depths overlooking Wall Street, and looked like a beacon of hope to those who were easily manipulated and believed whatever they were told. In this particular high rise, the top five floors were restricted to all that did not have a special numerical code, and digital palm scanner that was required to gain access to these floors. Armed guards either wearing Armoni suits, or tracksuits were positioned throughout the floors, and two were posted at the elevators on each floor. Sitting behind the centuries old Black Oak table, in a $20,000 wingback chair, was a menacing look man. His huge bulking frame which appeared to be fat, but was indeed hidden muscle. His clean shaven bald head, and glaring eyes revealed him to be a shady character indeed like most politicians and corporate bigwigs. His very expensive and immaculate white suit jacket, tailored to fit his huge frame, was all the more impressive by the huge ruby on his tiepin. Looking at the multiple hi-def screens before him, he inhaled his Cuban cigar and smiled. Wilson Fisk "The Kingpin" had already ended the phone call with Norman Osborne, and dialed another number.

"Victor, I need ten men to be waiting at the mountain base of Iga Prefecture within two hours..."


End file.
